In radiotherapy it is important for the patient to be positioned in a way that is repeatable. The patient typically receives the total prescribed dose in a number of “fractions” spread over a number of weeks. It is critical that the patient be positioned accurately and repeatably for each of these fractions. This ensures that the dose is delivered to specified anatomy.
For this reason, there remains a need for improved supports or cushions for patient positioning. For example, it is desirable to have a custom formable cushion that is improved in terms of at least one of its performance, ease of use, ease of manufacturing, and cost.